


Whisper In My Ear

by foxymoley, TobytheWise



Series: Content for Change [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, Fanart, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus' rut is right around the corner, making him overly possessive and his mouth even filthier than usual. Good thing Alec loves it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Content for Change [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776139
Comments: 26
Kudos: 425





	Whisper In My Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissYouSoFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts).



> This is written for Missyousofar who participated in Content for Change. Thank you again! They requested omega Alec and alpha Magnus with a side of dirty talk ;P I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> If YOU would like some fanart and fanfic, head over to tumblr and check out our Content for Change post [HERE](https://tobythewise.tumblr.com/post/620553608268775424/foxymoley-tobythewise-black-lives-matter)

Alec tips his head up towards the water, letting it run over his face. He scrubs the day away, his chest lightening as all the scents that aren’t his get washed down the drain. He hums at the back of his throat as his shoulders lose all their tension. 

Picking up Magnus’ shampoo, Alec pours it into his hand before lathering up his hair. He takes a deep breath, smiling to himself at smelling like his alpha. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening makes Alec straighten, a smile curling on his lips. He finishes rinsing the shampoo in his hair before taking a step back, his chest warming when he runs into a very familiar, strong chest. Arms wrap around his middle and his chest, a mouth finding his shoulder, laying gentle kisses against his wet skin. 

“Mmm. Hi, Alpha,” Alec murmurs, lifting one hand up to the back of Magnus’ head, not wanting that talented mouth to move away. He makes a noise of pleasure when Magnus opens his mouth, running his teeth over Alec’s skin. The sensation makes him shiver despite the hot water falling over them. 

“My beautiful Omega,” Magnus greets back. “I’ve missed you so much today.”

Alec’s stomach flutters at the thought of Magnus missing him. There was a time that thought would  _ surprise  _ him, but now it just makes him bone deep happy. Even nowhere near his rut this is just how Magnus is. 

“Missed you too.”

Magnus’ mouth continues to move along his skin. He pauses at the back of Alec’s neck, working a mark with his teeth. The feeling lights a fire in Alec’s belly and he can’t stop himself from moving his hips back, rubbing his ass against Magnus’ front. He sucks in a sharp breath as he feels his alpha’s cock, hard and hot. 

One of Magnus’ hands goes to Alec’s throat, forcing him to tip his head to the side in order to give Magnus better access to his mating mark. His other hand grips Alec’s hip, holding him still. Alec moans as Magnus pushes forward, his dick sliding between Alec’s cheeks, teasing him until he’s whimpering for more. 

“Please, Alpha.”

“What do you want, Alexander? Do you want me to fall to my knees right here and eat your pretty ass out?” Alec whines, the words washing over him and making his ass begin to slick. Magnus’ mouth goes to Alec’s ear, nipping at his lobe before whispering, “or I can take you to bed and properly fuck you full of my cum.”

“Oh fuck,” Alec hisses out, overwhelmed. “Your rut is almost here, isn’t it?”

Magnus chuckles darkly and the sound makes a shudder go through Alec’s body, lust pooling in his gut, anticipation making his body tense as he waits for what his alpha has planned for him. And god, he is not disappointed. 

Magnus bites down onto Alec’s shoulder at the same time as his dick slides through Alec’s wet crack. The hand on his hip goes to his cock, wrapping tightly around him. “Yes,” Magnus says, his voice finding the tiniest bit of control. “It’ll be here this weekend. And I plan to have you hanging off my knot the entire time, filling you over and over until all you’ll be able to smell is me.” Magnus pauses. “How does that sound, darling?”

“Good,” Alec gets out, his voice cracking. He licks his lips before trying again. “So good, Alpha. Want that so bad. God, you know how much your dirty mouth turns me on.”

Magnus hums before pulling away completely, leaving Alec’s back cold. He turns quickly, his stomach clenching at the predatory look in Magnus’ eyes mixed with the curl of his lips. Magnus turns off the shower before getting out, quickly drying himself and then Alec off with a snap of his fingers. Impatient alpha. 

Alec gets ready to follow Magnus out to their bedroom but instead, lets out a noise of surprise at being lifted off the ground and  _ carried _ . “Jesus, Magnus,” he hisses out, laughing when Magnus slaps his ass. 

Magnus tosses him onto their bed, making him laugh as he bounces. Alec smiles as he reaches a hand out for Magnus to join him. He opens his thighs, leaving himself exposed to Magnus’ unabashed gaze. He feels his cheeks heat as Magnus looks him up and down, his eyes beginning to bleed with alpha red. Alec’s ass is so slick already, so turned on by Magnus’ fucking mouth, always getting dirtier around his rut. 

Instead of joining him in bed, Magnus stands at the foot, staring at Alec. “Finger yourself,” Magnus says, his voice gruff. “I wanna watch you get yourself ready for me, Omega.”

Alec lets out a shaky breath, nodding his head. He reaches down with his left hand, cupping his balls, using his right hand to rub over his hole. Sinking the first finger in is easy with how wet and turned on he is. 

“Oh, that’s lovely, Alexander,” Magnus practically purrs, his eyes glued to Alec’s ass. “I wish you could see how greedy your hole is.”

Alec closes his eyes, shoving a second finger alongside his first. He curls them, massaging his inner wall until his toes curl. 

“And the sounds you make,” Magnus says, letting out a growl that rings through the room. The sound goes straight to Alec’s cock which visibly twitches where it lays against his belly. “All those beautiful sounds are all  _ mine _ . No one else gets to hear them.”

“Yours, Magnus,” Alec says, gasping as he pushes a third finger into his ass, his rim so wet and pliable, practically begging for Magnus’ cock instead of his fingers. “All yours, alpha. Never want anyone but you.”

At that, Magnus finally moves. He tugs at Alec’s wrist and Alec whines, feeling suddenly too empty, his ass clenching around nothing. But he doesn’t have long to be disappointed. Magnus grabs his hips, flipping him over onto his hands and knees. Alec raises his ass up into the air, looking over his shoulder with lidded eyes. 

Magnus hums softly to himself, his hands kneading Alec’s cheeks. “Please, Alpha. Need you.”

Instead of fucking him, Magnus runs the pad of his thumb over Alec’s hole, forcing a whine from his throat. “You’re so wet for me,” Magnus murmurs, his voice growly yet holding a tint of wonder. “Look at what I do to you,” he says before bringing his wet finger to Alec’s mouth. 

Alec opens without a second thought, sucking his own slick from Magnus’ finger, moaning at the sweet taste. Magnus growls as he pulls it back out, seeming to be sick of teasing. He grabs Alec’s hips tightly before guiding his cock to Alec’s ass  _ finally _ . The stretch is so fucking good, leaving Alec panting against the bed where his face is pressed into it. He closes his eyes, just savoring it, making the tiniest little noises of pleasure. 

Magnus swivels his hips, moaning when Alec clenches his ass. “Fuck,” Magnus grits out through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into Alec’s hips even harder. “You feel so good. So tight and wet around me.”

“Please just fuck me already,” Alec begs, his thighs shaking as Magnus stays still, buried inside of him. “Please.”

“Greedy omega,” Magnus says, amusement lacing his voice. “If you want it so bad, fuck yourself.”

So Alec does. He has enough leverage in this position to slam his hips forward and back, fucking himself on Magnus’ cock. Pleasure courses through him, finally getting the friction he wants. Nails run down his spine and he moans, knowing he’ll have long, red marks later, marks of Magnus’ claim. 

“Yes,” Magnus hisses out. “Fuck, yes. Just like that, Alec. God, your ass feels so good, working my cock like this. Such a good omega for me.”

Alec shoves his hips back hard, the sound of their skin slapping filling the room. He’s so turned on, so close to making himself come. His moans turn more desperate, his fingers digging uselessly into the sheets below him. And then Magnus shoves him down flat, forcing his hips to stop. 

“No,” Alec whimpers. “Please keep going.”

Magnus mouths at the side of Alec’s throat, nipping at his deflect rune until Alec is sure the skin underneath is red. He tries to lift his hips up but he has no leverage like this and can do nothing but lay there and wait for Magnus to move. 

“There we go,” Magnus breathes, lifting his hips up before slamming back down. “You’ll come when I want you to and not a moment before. I want your orgasm, Alexander.”

Alec shivers. One of his hands reaches back enough to dig his nails into Magnus’ ass cheek, egging him on. “Fuck. Yes, Alpha!”

The swelling of Magnus’ knot takes Alec’s breath away, his ass stretching a little more each time Magnus plunges in. His cock rubs against the bedding, giving him the friction he needs. But he holds his orgasm back, waiting for his alpha to give him permission, knowing it’ll be so much better if he waits until Magnus’ knot pops fully. 

Magnus slides his hand under Alec’s body, shoving two of his fingers into Alec’s mouth. Alec moans around the intrusion, licking around the coolness of Magnus’ ring before sucking on his fingers. He feels so incredibly  _ full _ and with each thrust of Magnus’ cock, becomes a little fuller still. Desperation wells up inside him, threatening to choke him. It’s overwhelming in the very best way. 

“Oh my god,” Alec mumbles around the fingers in his mouth pressing down on his tongue. “Oh my god, Alpha. Please. Want your knot.”

“Fuck. I love it when you beg for my knot.”

Magnus’ hips slam into him over and over, his knot growing thicker and thicker until it’s barely able to pull out. Alec’s rim is on fire from the stretch, toeing the line between pleasure and pain. Just when Alec thinks it’ll be too much to take, Magnus stills, his knot buried inside Alec’s ass and expanding fully. 

At the same time, Magnus bites down on Alec’s shoulder and Alec cries out, coming against the sheets. His ass tightens over and over, milking the cum right from Magnus’ cock. Alec’s eyes shut in pleasure, the feeling of being filled with cum always one of his favorites. By the Angels, it’s fucking good. 

“Your ass,” Magnus whispers against Alec’s shoulder, his breathing coming back down to normal. “It’s like the Angels crafted it just for me, sweetheart.”

Alec gently bites down on Magnus’ fingers until the alpha chuckles and pulls them free. They carefully roll onto their sides, snuggling tightly. Alec squeezes his ass, smiling to himself when Magnus moans, his knot  _ throbbing _ against Alec’s walls as he comes again. 

Magnus’ arms go around him, holding him tight. His hot breath fans against the back of Alec’s neck. He peppers gentle kisses against his shoulder and his throat and his ear, anywhere he can reach. 

“I’m sorry,” Magnus whispers gently, taking his time to especially kiss the bite mark he left from their love making. “I was so rough with you.”

Alec lets out a sigh, his hand coming up to squeeze Magnus’ wrist. “We’ve been over this,” he says back. “I don’t mind it. It makes your rut fun, Magnus.”

Magnus nuzzles against him. “I know. I just worry.”

“Well don’t.” Then he adds, “you know I like it when you get all mouthy with me. Or did you miss how wet I was for you.”

Magnus groans, his cock throbbing again. “Okay, okay. We need to stop or we’ll be tied all night.”

Alec chuckles. “Oh darn. Guess I’ll have to fall asleep all snug and full. What a shame,” he teases. 

“The most tortured fate,” Magnus agrees with a warm chuckle. They stay like that, tied together and warm until they both fall asleep. Alec knows he’ll need his rest for what’s to come this weekend. 


End file.
